


The Ember

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: An Endless chain. [4]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author's Favorite, Gen, Prim in the hunger games, The rebellion never happened because Katniss won alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: Katniss knew it would come one day, it was Inevitable. Prim's name is called for the 77th hunger games, with no one to volunteer for her.Edit 1/24/20After a long period of waiting, I started writing and couldn't stop! I think it's now in my favorite works I've written.. enjoy!





	1. It was bound to happen one day

**Author's Note:**

> those of you who read "final effort" or "here we go again" know the outcome, but seriously, enjoy my take on Prim's hunger games!

"you're being way too pessimistic about this, Katniss" 

The road from the victor's village to the justice hall seemed endless and short at the same time. 

"And you're being way too optimistic" 

Her sister pouted. "I was free for three years even when the Quell was about two females! I can get through this one. I know I can" 

Katniss sighed. "You're right, they're probably keeping you from getting reaped till you're my age or until they can pair you with Rory or Vick Hawthorne" 

Three years into the victor business, Katniss was getting better at recognizing the Capitol's methods: they want a story that will benefit them. Victors' familly are bound to be reaped at least once. Prim is a great example for a story because Katniss made her one three years ago. An unforgettable one. 

When they arrived at the square, Prim went straight into the line of girls waiting to be checked in. And Katniss went onstage. 

Haymitch is lounging in his chair already, he's not wasted like he usually was at reapings, thanks to her, he's not completely alone. But soon enough the guilt and hopelessness will take root in her mind as well. 

Effie taps the mic and the crowds go silent. 

"Welcome, to the 77th hunger games! Two brave souls will take the stage and represent district 12 with honor. Now, we'll start with the ladies, as tradition stands.." 

She walks over to the bowl and pulls a paper. She doesn't read immediately, but instead pauses, as if to see if she got the card right. 

Effie flashes her eyes towards Katniss for a second. And Katniss _knows_.

"Our female tribute... Primrose Everdeen" 

The girls in Prim's row make way. Prim looks at her feet as she walks upstage. Silent. 

Effie continues, not wanting to make a huge scene, there will be time for that when they'll arrive at the Capitol. 

A boy around Prim's age called Isaac is reaped as well, and Effie ends the ceremony with the handshake and the usual "may the odds be ever in your favor" 

Are they though?

* * *

"Let's just watch the reapings, I don't want to hear "I told you so's" Katniss" 

Her sister sounded bitter, defeated almost. And that was a punch to the gut for Katniss, who sat by her sister in quiet while the recap played. 

Districts One and two produced typical career volunteers. District Four, surprisingly, only produced one, the male tribute: a beautiful 18 year old who winks at the camera. 

Katniss barely remembers any of the middle districts' tributes, but district 8 manages to cause a stir: 

The female tribute is around Prim's age, wide eyed when they call her. But the camera instead pans to a woman in her thirties, restrained by a man in his sixties, Katniss met the two of them in tours and victory balls and the last two games: Cecelia Sanchez and Alec Hove. 

"That's her daughter, isn't it?" says Prim quietly. 

"Yeah, looks like you have a compatition over sponsors here, sweetheart" Haymitch says bitterly. 

* * *

The only good thing in all of this was that she finally got to meet Cinna and Portia in person. 

He gave her a sad smile while Venia and Octavia talked excitedly about how happy they are for getting an opportunity to style her. 

They put her in a long, flowing black dress that sparkles when she moves. And almost no make up at all. "Push the button when you roll out" Cinna winks at her. 

He doesn't touch her hair. "What, no Katniss braid?" she joked.

"As much as "I'm an Everdeen" is a good theme, we want to highlight the fact you're not your sister, make you burn in your own way" Cinna puts a black crown on her head. "To complete the outfit. Good luck" 

Katniss and Haymitch weren't anywhere to be seen, so Prim and Isaac climbed up to the chariot as the first one rolled out. 

"Okay. The Eleven chariot is out, let's light up" she and Isaac pushed the buttons and the crowds were screaming by the time they were out. 

Their outfits were covered in a silver glow, like the ashes after a dying fire, and complete with tiny embers on the back of her dress. The crowns also shine. 

They smile and blow kisses and catch roses. Anything to catch the crowd. The chariots stop in their semi circle in front of the president's porch. While He makes his speech Prim glances towards the 8 chariot, the victor's daughter is dressed in a extravagant green dress with glowing pouder. Prim remembered Effie called Cecelia Sanchez "The no nonsense Poison Queen" 

"Happy hunger games" says the president. "And may the odds be ever in your favor" 

_is he looking straight at her? _

* * *

Prim and Isaac walked into the training room and all eyes were on them. They were late. 

"Nice of you to show up. Now we can begin" said Atala. She gave a speech explaining the rules and the stations and then released them to do their thing. 

And Prim went straight towards Cecelia's daughter in the fire starting station. "You're Cassandra Sanchez, right?"

"And you're Primrose Everdeen" 

"It's just Prim, actually" 

Cassandra shrugged. "Fine, I'll remember that when you try to kill me in three days" 

"Why would I take out the biggest advanges I can have? You're a sponser magnet" 

"Like you aren't, "I'm the reason for Katniss Everdeen's famous games" if I'm a magent then you're.... I don't know. What's stronger than magnates?" 

"Ask the pair from 3" Prim laughed. 

At lunch, they sat together with Isaac and the 3 pair- Nasa and Ian. While the 5 strong career pack sat together and glared at them from across the room. 

* * *

"I want Cassandra Sanchez with me" said Prim as soon as she walked in after training. 

"Great, You're gonna want allies. All those others hate both you and Cassandra and will make you two their target, you'll have a better chance of winning together" Haymitch patted her on her back. 

"You'll have to kill her at one point" said Katniss.

"Now why would you put her down like this, Sweetheart?" 

"I'm being realistic, Haymitch. Prim, I wanna get you out and as sad as it is, you'll have to take her down when the careers are gone." 

"I'm still gonna ally with her. It's not different from your alliance with Rue" 

Katniss sighed. "Just.. Be careful as soon as you take down the careers, you don't know when and how she'll kill you. Just keep watch." 

"Okay.. I will" 

* * *

For her private scores she used Katniss' knowledge of traps and her knowledge of healing from home. "Also, I'm allying with Cassandra so just wait till you see what we'll do together" she added before leaving the room. 

She got a 6. That was decent.

And now Ian from 3 just got off the stage. 

The dress Cinna made for her interview was something else: white with the top of it decorated with yellow Primroses (Caeser will appreciate the irony. According to Cinna) and the skirt was made of golden flakes, like embers. 

This time he braided her hair the way Katniss did. ("For good measure")

"Hey Prim" she turned to see Isaac, with a black and gold suit behind her. The last to be interviewed.

"Hey Isaac. What is it?" 

"When my name was called. I realized I will obviously be overshadowed by you this entire week. And probably tonight also. I get that it's not really your fault-"

"I get it. You have all the right to resent me. But if you want, I can include you in me and Cassandra's alliance."

"I'd love that" 

Cassandra was just done and off the stage. 

The 9's, 10's and 11's went like a flash. And Prim could feel the audiance buzzing as Caeser introduced her, and when she got on stage, the crowds were on their feet. 

"Oh! Here she is. You know folks, we need to find our dear Prim her own nickname, don't you think?" 

The audience claps harder to show their agreement. Prim eyes Katniss on the far left seat. 

"I think. Inspired by your dress at the parade and now we can call you "The Ember" like whats left after a fire. But can also start new fire with the right conditions, I think its witty. What do you folks say?" Caeser's hair and makeup are orange this year. Almost coincidently. 

The audience cheers. 

He continues to ask her about her score and Katniss and Cassandra. She answers almost fluently. The exact answers he and the audience want. With a graceful tone and charisma that helped her back when they interviewed her during Katniss' games.

The three minute mark is over. 

* * *

When it's over. Prim takes of the dress and showers. She doesn't stop to look herself in the mirror. 

And Katniss enters. 

"Hey little duck."

"Hey" Prim couldn't bring herself to say more. "You know I would have volunteered and go through this again if it means you wouldn't. Right?" Katniss offered her a hand and Prim just fell into her arms, instinctively. 

"I know. But like you said, it was bound to happen one day" 

When she broke free from her sister's arms, Prim took a good look at Katniss, dressed up fancy. "You have a meeting" 

Prim wasn't stupid. She knew what Snow forced her sister and her sister's new friends to do. And if she'd be lucky and get out, who's to say she wouldn't be one of them?

As if she was a mind reader, Katniss hugged her sister again. "When you're out, I'll make sure you wouldn't have to do what I do. No matter what it takes from me." 

Prim just stayed in the embrace as long as she could before Katniss left. 


	2. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 77th games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I need to get a move on and just.. finish this one already I hate abandoned projects so here we go.

The gong was ringing in her ears. 

Prim stepped off the platform, grabbed the closest thing and run behind the huge rocks that surrounded the cornucopia. Her and Cassandra's tactics were simple, meet up at whatever there is behind the cornucopia. So Prim circled the rocks until she got behind the huge metal thing. 

The boy from Four caught her eye and she kept on running. _Faster _she heard Katniss yell at her in her head. _Go faster. _

Behind the cornucopia was all gray dirt and ruined buildings. She chose one randomly and was about to get in when something shrieked past her- A dart. 

She turned, only to see Cassandra polishing a dart gun. 

"Oh my God, Prim is that you?" 

"You scared me!" 

"Sorry" Cassandra put the dart gun back into her bag. "It was in the bag closest to me, I think they wanted me to find it" 

"That is how your mom handled herself; right?" Prim mostly remembered Cecelia's games from reruns on the train. 

"Yeah; wouldn't be surprised to find a bow in yours" 

"Jokes on them; it's not like I can use it well" 

Her bag didn't contain a bow, but it did contain a knife, a pack of beef jerkies, 20 crackers, an empty canteen and a bottle of iodine and a blanket. 

"That's some good stuff for something you just grabbed from next to you" Cassandra said sarcastically.

"We're fan favorites"

They were, from their look at the arena, it was urban based; no animals to hunt for food. (A good thing, Prim hated Katniss and Gale's hunting lessons. She hoped she would never have to use the knowledge) 

It was all on the sponsers and the packs. 

10 tributes died on opening day, days 2 and 3 were very quiet in bloodshed, but Prim and Cassandra provided entertainment by making jokes and sharing experiences about growing up with victors. 

"You know; Katniss only won three years ago. So I didn't get to enjoy the village as much as you did. And I'm sure Alec is a better company than Haymitch" 

"How is he anyway? As drunk and bitter as they say?" 

Prim hasitated. "He's better now with Katniss.. she was going through a tough time after her win. But he was there for her in that angle. I think he's starting to get his crap together" 

Day 4 saw the death of the 7 boy, and following him on the early morning of day 5, the 7 girl joined him. 

Day 6 was a turning point.

Early morning, Prim and Cassandra heard yelling, about five people, clearly the careers. The two went deeper into the dark ruined building. Careful not to make a sound. 

The roar of something big came next, followed by a scream from one of the girls and then a canon. 

"We need to retreat! Follow me, we'll circle it back to the cornucopia" said one of them, the boy from two, from her hiding spot Prim saw him circle their building, his blond hair wet with blood, the girl from Two followed his quick steps while the boy from One run after them, he was bigger, and carried his district partner's unconscious- dead?- body that was dripping blood from a massive gush in her leg. 

After they run past; Prim saw the bear, tearing at the stone building. 

"It knows we're here Cassandra! It knows we're here!" She whispered urgently. 

The huge paw was centimetres away from her face when Cassandra's dart hit the bear's forhead. The poison effected immediately- or maybe the gamemakers had enough- whatever reason there was, the bear was dead. 

Silence filled the arena again, only the distant yelling of the careers in the background. 

"Do you think it is safe to go out?" Asked Cassandra. Prim still went out, armed with the knife. 

The hovercraft was floating above her; it held a body in it's claw. One that Prim recognized:

Issac. 

Oddly enough, the Four boy was still lying there, three claw marks tore through his shirt, still dripping blood. His face were pale, but his chest still rose.

He's still alive. 

"Cassandra, bring me the little first aid kit!" 

Cassandra quicky dropped the small kit from her bag next to Prim, the kit had three bandages and medical duct tape.

Not wanting to waste the bandages, Prim tore up the boy's jacket and pressed as hard as she could. Up close, she could see the claw marks didn't run as deep as she previously thought, it was the blood loss that was the problem. 

"I need to stitch him up Cass!" She urged.

"Where the fuck can I get you that?!" 

"Check his bag for anything useful!" 

A swirl sounded in the air- a silver parachute. Cassandra caught it and took out it's contains: the needed needle and thread. 

"Let me do it. I am more skilled in this than you" said Cassandra. 

"This isn't some fixing up some fabric, it's a person!" 

"At least let me start it for you" Cassandra took the needle and put it neatly through one of the marks, she sewed up the first one before letting Prim do the second and third wounds. Prim covered the area with the bandages and together they dragged him into their half building. 

Starting a fire inside was safe enough, at least for tonight, and the careers won't see the smoke rising. They probably have their own problems to care about, what with One girl's heavy injury. 

Technically, the only career they had to worry about was the one they let into their shelter. 

"I still can't believe you wanted to save him" Cassandra eyed Four boy's unconscious body lying there, his bandages glowing in the dim fire. 

"I mean; we could use an ally who knows to fight off a career, maybe the audience will love it" replied Prim.

"You first on watch duty then" Cassandra laid down with the blanket while Prim kept the fire alive. _How symbolic, _she snickered. And wondered what Katniss thinks of her alliance, she said Prim's survival comes first, and that she'll have to kill- or run from Cassandra when the time comes. 

_If it's down to us and the careers in the next 4 days, I'll split. _She thought. Hopefully they take on as many careers as they could, leaving one to take down Cassandra for her. 

_Okay. Stop thinking ahead and wake Cassandra up. It's her turn on guard duty._

When the morning sun rose, Prim found Cassandra leanning on her; asleep.

Four boy was awake and about. 

Prim immediately jumped up with her knife, but no missing bags, four pieces of bread were folded out neatly with a beef jerky in them. Four boy sat cross legged and downed a pill with some water. His beautiful face curled into a smirk

"Had bread in my bag, thought I'd share some with the girls who saved my life" his smile was gentle and he pointed to the improvised sandwiches. 

Cassandra bolted up "Shit! I fell asleep, Prim I'm sorry- you're awake" she narrowed her eyes at Four boy. 

A silver parachute was half opened next to the bags. "Hope you don't mind, the thing was for you, but it had antibiotics that were probably meant for me and I didn't want to wake you" 

"No, antibiotics are good to prevent infections. It's good you can sit up now. I'm Prim, by the way" 

Four boy laughed, his turquoise eyes studying her and Cassandra. "Everyone know who you two are" he offered them his hand. "I'm Kaito. In case you, for some unexpected reason, forgot" 

"Cheeky one, aren't you?" Cassandra crossed her arms. "I only helped because Prim wanted to save you, for an _unexpected reason_" 

Kaito stared down, his eyes only gazing up for a second. "I'm more than thankful for that, you know. I can be helpful; but if you prefer just the two of you, I'll take my stuff and leave"

"Yeah you should-" Cassandra began 

"Stay, we could use someone who knows combat" Prim cut her off. 

Kaito seemed relieved at that. "Oh, great, thank you. I don't do well on my own.. as you could see" 

"What about the careers? I'm sure they'll want you back" Cassandra said sharply. 

"They never really wanted me there in the first place. They killed Myra in the bloodbath, I get that she was twelve, but did you have to?" Kaito bit down resentment. 

They spent the day exploring the area surrounding the buildings when a canon fired. 

"The One girl? She looked pretty bad after your run-in with the bear" 

Night had shown them it was the 11 boy, probably ran into the now pissed careers. 

Kaito leaned over the fire when Cassandra dragged Prim away from him. "I'm not sure with can trust him" she said blatantly. "He gives us more sponsers cause he's a pretty boy. And he knows how to fight, he won't kill us as long as he owes us for saving him, I don't see why not" Prim replied.

"Okay, but when he slits your throat in three days, I'll just turn the other way" 

"Fine" Prim returned to Kaito, who waved another parachute he caught, with a pot of rice and sauced chicken. On the parachute were written the numbers 4, 8 and 12. A sign from their mentors to keep up the alliance. 


	3. Games #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thr 77th games continue

Day 9 saw the death of the 5 girl, and with that, the games had 9 living tribues: The four Careers, Their alliance and Nasa and Ian; the pair from 3. 

Prim was fearing it's almost time to seperate. None of them ate much on Night 9. 

"Look, we're gonna have to talk about this sometime" as usual Cassandra was saying what they all thought out loud. 

"I suggest we start head into the cornucopia. Make an offense on the careers, maybe it'll take care of our alliance problem" unlike Cassandra, Kaito didn't outright say what he meant in the end; _hopefully the careers will take one or even two of us with them. _

"I say we go for it. The sponser numbers are probably dwindling" said Cassandra. "Prim?" Kaito's eyebrows were raised in question. Cassandra was sitting on her knees. 

"Katniss would play offense, and say I should play defense for my safty; but she's not physically here so... lets do this!"

So they packed their bags, ready to move. Prim looked at their shelter building- could be the last time they see it. 

They started to walk between the buildings, when Kaito, leading them, stopped and pointed at the half-building before them.

Blood was smeared on the side facing them, and they could hear groans and whimpers of pain close by.

"Stay with me, Ava-Louise, okay? Keep your eyes open- no don't be stupid, you're not gonna die on me" said a voice Prim didn't recognize, But Kaito did. He put up one finger- the pair from One. 

Kaito and Cassandra went around the corner, weapons drawn. One boy was kneeling in front of One girl- Ava-Louise- half sitting with her back pressed to the wall, her leg was at even worse condition.

As soon as he saw them, One boy picked up his mace. Before giving up and tossing it aside. He held his head in his hands, when he looked up- his green eyes shone with tears. He looked straight at her.

"You know how to heal right? Can you- can you save her?" 

Cassandra aimed her dart: "you're not seriously-" 

Prim already reached out to the first aid kit, that grew with every sponser gift. One boy pulled out rope. "Look; I know it's pretty late in the games, if you want, you can tie me up, okay? But you don't want to face Tazmin and Raphael alone" 

"How do we know we can trust you, Lux?" Kaito took the rope and examined it. 

Lux turned to Prim, who already peeled off Ava-Louise's bandage and started cleaning and disinfecting things. "I don't care what you're gonna do with me, but just.. help Ava, get her to fight with you and if you kill me, tell her I asked you to save her" 

"We're not gonna kill you." Said Kaito. "Oh come on! It's day _Ten, _we don't need more aliies. There are four other tributes left besides us!" Yelled Cassandra. 

Kaito shook his head. "You haven't seen Tazmin and Raphael in action, they are unstoppable together, we're gonna need all the strength we can get" 

Cassandra groaned.

"Before we splited, I saw them taking off with the 3 pair; who made some kind of weapon out of things from the junkyard on the other side of the cornucopia." Lux's eyes lingered on all three of them. "We owe you, we're not gonna slit your throat and run" 

"You'd be surprised, but the career districts have a code of morals besides "winning above all". We treat life debt in district 4 very seriously" Kaito tilted his head towards Cassandra, who just sighed. 

Prim finished taking care of Ava-Louise's infection, before forcing her to swallow an antibiotic with the little water they had left.

"We have more water" Lux opened his bag of goods and pulled out two canteens twice as big as their was.

Ava-Louise opened her eyes for the first time, they were a darker shade of green than Lux's, and Prim could see it in her face that she knew Prim helped her. 

"Thank...you" her voice was a mere whisper.

* * *

When day Eleven began, Ava-Louise was feeling much better, Lux got her a chunk of metal from the junkyard to use as a cane, since the rest of her body was doing okay. Ava-Louise studied herself and Prim watched her pull out a silver bow, Lux handed her the quiver. 

She shot down four birds that flew over them. "Do you think we can cook these?" Asked Kaito.

Prim couldn't help but think about Katniss and Gale in the woods, shooting birds just like Ava-Louise did.. now she missed home, great.

Ava-Louise lowered the bow while Lux picked the arrows. "My weapon was supposed to be a sword, but after seeing your sister's games I got inspired- said I didn't wanna be Glimmer, I wanna be like Katniss. So I picked up the bow. Can you shoot?" 

"I can, not so good.. My main skills are the ones I used to help you..mostly" 

"They are important non the less.. if you were in the pack, my injury would have been forgotten on night 6" Ava-Louise smiled at her, a genuine smile, not like the one she saw her do at the interview. 

They cooked the birds on the fire that night, no one cared Tazmin and Raphael would see it, they were ready. 

Cassandra looked at Ava-Louise leaning on Lux, he played with her now moppy blonde hair, and she laughed. "Do you think there's something going on between them?" She whispered.

"When I was with them pack they made googly eyes at each other the whole time. Maybe there is" Kaito shrugged. 

Day Twelve started with a canon, Kaito, who stood guard (they didn't trust Lux or Ava-Louise enough to let then guard) heard it first, and woke up everyone to it. "Final 8" was all he said.

"Think we're lucky enough that the canon was for Taz or Palmer?" Asked Lux.

"It's probably Nasa or Ian, we need to get closer to the cornucopia." Suggested Prim. 

So they did, and finding the way back was harder than they thought- even for Lux and Ava-Louise, who left it just three days ago. 

The anthem showed them Ian's face in the sky. "Three against five, no big deal" laughed Cassandra.

* * *

Day Thirteen was when they finally reached the cornucopia again. Tazmin and Raphael were there, admiring the weapon Nasa assembled. "Your boyfriend didn't lie, this is like an actual crossbow" said Tazmin. 

Ava-Louise positioned herself with the bow and fired, it hit Tazmin's shoulder, who cried out. 

Cassandra was next, loading up the dart and aiming at Raphael from a different angle. 

He cut the dart like Angie Brighton back in Cecelia's game. "Ironic; huh legacy girl? I know you're out there" 

Lux, Kaito and Cassandra charged at them, Ava-Louise readied more arrows, she fired them like a machine. Nasa's crossbow almost hit her, but she managed to knock her down with an arrow to the calf, she came closer, then Prim watched her shoot Nasa's head, A canon fired.

Kaito was struggling with Tazmin's knives while Lux battled Raphael. Cassandra was on the ground, cluching her side. 

Prim ducked the fight and run out to help her.

The wound was deep, but Prim applied more snd more pressure.

A canon fired, and Prim looked up at Tazmin, Impaled by Kaito's sword. 

That litlle moment of losing focus was what changed everything. She saw Cassandra sweeped from under her, dangled by Raphael inches of the ground. 

"I hate legacies" he hissed, and snapped her neck.

A canon boomed

* * *

Everything became white background noise, like she was underwater and the fight was on dry land above. Raphael's sword was swinging at her, but something hit his palm, knocking the sword away. An arrow. 

"Come on, Prim!" Someone grabbed her arm and practically dragged her away. 

Another canon fired. 

She felt herself getting further away from the rocks surrounding the cornucopia. Back into the building she once called shelter; the one she and Cassandra had. 

But Cassandra was gone. 

Someome- Kaito- pulled out a water bottle and dropped it on her lap. "You need to drink" she saw the worry in his eyes. 

"She's still in shock" said a female voice that wasn't Cassandra, "you need to let her rest. Leave her for a couple hours"

She stared out the entrance with Cassandra's dart gun, it had no more arrows, but she held onto it, tight enough for her knuckles to turn white. The Sun was setting, and soon enough, the anthem played. 

Lux's face flashed in the sky, then Tazmin's, then Nasa's, Then Cassandra. Prim thought about Cecelia in the mentors room, how Prim's moment of losing focus cost her daughter's life. 

_What does Katniss think about me now?_

From inside the building she heard a soft hum in a female voice. Ava-Louise is still alive, she was also staring at the sky. Her voice was sweeter and higher than Katniss' but she still sang beautifully. 

_Its been a long day, without you my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I'll see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began,_

_Oh I'll tell you all about it when I'll see you again _

"That's a nice song" said Kaito when she finished. Prim only nodded.

"It's old, the archives in One say it's from the age before Panem. Most of the song was lost, but we sing this song when our tributes die... I thought you two should hear it, considering our situation" 

Prim looked down at the flames flashing. "I think we should split. There's only us and Raphael. So an alliance isn't important anymore" 

"Hey. I really don't think you need to be alone tonight. We can split in the morning" Kaito sounded like he actually worried for her. The two older tributes shared a glance.

She looked at them, the two she insisted to save, both still wanted to help her, to protect her, even when the games were so close to the end. 

"Tomorrow" said Prim before she closed her eyes.

* * *


	4. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final two days at the arena.

It was the early morning of day 14 when Kaito jerked her and Ava-Louise awake. "Go! Run!"

She soon saw what he meant: the poison gas from the 3rd quell arena was closing by, probably to force them into a run in with Raphael.

Not that they could do anything but run from it.

The three run as fast as they could, Kaito leading the way, zigzagging between buildings, she was matching his pace, but Ava-Louise clearly stumbled behind- her leg was still a liability. Still not healed. 

Prim turned to see her terrified face as she tried as hard as she could to outrun it. Kaito was yelling encourages from 20 feet away. 

"I can't- I can't go on- It's over for me. Go with Kaito!" Ava-Louise breathed heavily, the blisters on her face made her speech almost impossible to understand.

Prim turned away and picked up the pace.

The canon fired, and soon enough the fog was lifted. 

She joined with Kaito in one of the building, out of breath. Her hands were full of blisters too, so was his, and his face too. She wanted to laugh when she thought about the Capitolites watching, crying over his beautiful face being violated like this.

"I got one bag before I started running" He managed to say. They still had one water canteen and two cans of corn and pickles. 

The notorious silver parachute fell down, baring two ointments to take care of the blisters. It felt so good when the cream soothed their skin, but also made it sick greenish color. 

"If only we could scare Raphael away looking like this" Kaito laughed. 

Prim half-smiled at his comment. "Do you think the gamemakers will send more things after us until we reach the cornucopia?" 

"Or until one of us dies so they can pit the other against Raphael" replied Kaito.

"You don't think.. they'll kill off Raphael and leave us to fight, right?" Her voice sounded small, almost childish. She hated it.

"I don't think so. They wanna see you or me face against him, he killed your ally, I killed his, they wanna see a revenge based finale" 

"You're probably right" she twisted Cassandra's dart gun between her fingers. She needed a better weapon." 

"I'm gonna go out, see if I can find it" 

"Find what?" Kaito furrowed his eyebrows.

"You'll see" 

* * *

She followed the path they run through earlier, scanning the area. Maybe the gamemakers took it along with Ava-Louise's body. 

She reached their main shalter. 

Their two other bags, along with Ava-Louise's bow, were still there. Prim picked up the bow and quiver with care. Sliding the quiver over her shoulder and checking the string like Katniss taught her.

Then she heard a familiar scream. 

Kaito. 

She wasted no time and run back the way she came, Kaito, his wounds reopened, battling the bear they saw earlier in the games. He was clearly losing, but as soon as the bear laid eyes on her, it launched forward, she stumbled back and put the arrow in the bow, her she hit its eye. The bear roared and ran off.

She rushed to Kaito's side, and took the first aid kit again. The bandages were getting redder in a rapid pace. Kaito grabbed her arm. "No, it's over. You can't- can't do anything anymore. But kill- kill him for-" he took a shaky breath, possibly his last. "for me. You have to" 

His canon fired just when a smile started to form on his face. 

Prim got inside the building- only rubble there now- and got the bag out while the hovercraft came for Kaito's body. 

She counted the arrows- five- and allowed herself to cry. To cry for Kaito and Cassandra and even Ava-Louise. She allowed herself a night to break down, tomorrow she'll pick herself up and kill Raphael. 

_I wanna go home. I want my mom, and Katniss and Gale and Rory and Madge. _

_I want Cassandra there with me, and Kaito and maybe even Ava-Louise, she and Katniss can befriend... _

_Maybe in another world. Where The games don't exist. Don't affect me. And My friends._

She cried herself to sleep as the fire she made continued to burn. When the sun was rising on day 15, all that was left were embers.

Prim smirked, that was the "nickname" Caesar gave her in the interview. _embers are whats left after a fire dies out, but are capable of creating their own fire._

She was gonna make Raphael Palmer burn.

* * *

The way back to the cornucopia seemed endless, but was maybe two miles in reality. 

She stopped frequently to rest, eat, and practice her shooting. Her aim was getting better, not perfect, but she hoped her fury alone can direct the arrow to where she wanted it to hit. 

When the rocks circling the cornucopia entered her sight, Prim readied an arrow. Through the cracks, she saw Raphael polishing a wicked looking axe. 

He caught a noise she made and yelled out "hey, come out! This is a finale we're talking about!" 

She came into the circle, bow ready. 

He chuckled. "There's no way you're as good as her" 

"I bet that's what the one from your district said before Katniss killed him- what was his name again?" Her voice came out bitter, good. 

Raphael smirked. "You ain't the type that kills, little girl" 

"It changed when you snapped Cassandra's neck, I'm gonna do whatever I can to kill you" 

He lifted the axe, but didn't charge, he looked perplexed, like he wanted the whole country to see her miss before he kills her

Prim exhaled before firing the arrow, it hit Raphael in the shoulder, knocking him down. She remembered how two days ago, Ava-Louise used Nasa's moment of helplessness to get closer and aim for the head.

Prim took a step forward. "It's for Cassandra" 

She fired the arrow and the canon boomed in her ears.

"Ladies and gentlemen- I'm so excited to say it!" Squealed Claudius Tenplesmith. "The victor of the 77th hunger games: Primrose Everdeen!" 

* * *

The wind on the landing zone was whipping their hair in their face, but Katniss and Prim refused to separate. Prim allowed herself to break down again. this time, there were no cameras around. Just her, Katniss, and Haymitch's sympathetic look. 

Cinna dressed her in black and Gold. With a belt inlaid with diamonds, a turquoise bracelet, and a necklace with a greenish black stone. "It's from Alec Hove, one of the mentors in district 8" he said. "Cecelia wanted to give it to you herself but couldn't do it" 

"It's beautiful. Ask her if I can keep it?" 

"Of course. I'll tell Katniss to do that"

Snow put the crown on her head and she curtsyed in return. He nodded at her show of respect. 

_it's better to be on his good side for as long as you can. _Katniss said moments before the interview. 

The recap started when she joked with Cassandra, moved on to focus on when she saved Kaito- that was when Caeser boosted about her healing skills. It moved on to them bonding, then to when she saved Ava-Louise, the crowd awwed when she did, Caeser was quick to mention the act off kindness done.

Prim looked away when the recap showed Cassandra's death. 

After a few more agonizing questions she was released to enjoy the party, Katniss in tow, glowering at whoever made an unerving eye contact with her.

The two siblings from One, Gloss and Cashmere Richson, walked over to them. "Nicely done, another pair of siblings to come out victorious" said Gloss.

Katniss said nothing. Prim smiled and shook their hands. "I guess being the second pair makes us not that memorable" 

"Nonsense, you're twelves. Its a huge achievement for you!" Cashmere answered. Before adding in a more quiet tone: "what you did for Ava-Louise. Its not something easily forgotten, we will surely remember it, and so will district 1"

"Same goes for Kaito and district 4" said someone from behind. Prim found herself gasping uncontrollably: The notorious Finnick Odair was smiling at her- genuinely- and offered his hand to shake. "Hopefully you come next year to mentor, your sister and Haymitch could use someone more friendly to bring in sponsers" he laughed before walking off with the twins. 

"Um...excuse me? Prim?" The last visitor was Julian Maddox; district 6, victor of last year's games.

Prim heard Katniss curse under her breath. "Julian is here because there's a rule you have to follow tonight" 

Prim looked at her sister with fear. "What rule?" Katniss pulled her close. "You have to sleep with him. I know, I know it's horrible, but trust me; it's the only thing they are gonna ask you to do if it depends on me. Okay? You are not gonna become like me" 

Prim always wanted her first time to be with Rory.(she got flustered just thinking about the idea.) But Katniss knew what she was talking about, it was Snow's rule. 

As the train raced home she held Katniss even tighter.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Her sister asked softly.

"Not now. When I'll be ready I'll let you know. For now lets just reach home" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked referencing both Katniss' and Haymitch's games in this work.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later, Prim tries to fight off the memories of the arena. But it's time to open old wounds and embark on the victory tour. 
> 
> She visits her allies' districts.

Prim knows its time as soon as Cinna, Venia, Octavia and Flavius burst through their door. 

She continued to share the house with Katniss, instead keeping the house she got for herself. 

The prep team flocks around her, again removing unwanted hair and scrubbing and washing and what not. 

She brings Haymitch along even if he's not technically her mentor- he knows the other victors long before both Katniss and her were even alive. 

**District 8: **

_She was back in the building they called shelter, Cassandra sat across from her, guarding the entrance and keeping the fire alive._

_"Can't sleep?" Cassandra invited her to sit. _

_"Yeah.. I just thought about home" she replied, embarrased._

_"Tell me what it's like in Twelve" Cassandra played with the stick they used as a poker for the flames. "Twelve is divided into two parts- the merchent sections and the seam- that's the poorer area. My merchant mokm fell in love with my seam dad. We barely got around, especially after he died, Katniss was the one who took care of us. It's her love that allowed me to survive- that includes her volunteering for me." _

_Cassandra didn't answer for a long minute. "I never got around to deal with that- sure; my parents told me of how they grew up in horrible density, and how lucky I am- I guess that's why people at my school avoided me and my siblings when they can. How unfair my life are in opposition to theirs." She sighed._

_"But at least they don't have to constantly worry every reaping day because they know it's bound to happen one day- they don't need to watch their mom from above and fear that she'll have to mentor them- they don't know what she's going through every year and that pisses me off!" _

_Prim hugged her tightly. "Do you miss her?" _

_"Yeah; her and Leroy and dad and Natalie. She's only five- how will she react when I won't come home?" _

_"You still might come home" Prim assured her. _

_It was that moment the memory changed. Prim saw the blood dripping from Cassandra's side and her slight crack of where her neck is:_

_"No I won't- I'm already dead, Prim!" _

It was still night when Prim sat up- feeling the cold sweat covering her face. 

Did she scream?

Katniss immediately sat up next to her- ever since Prim returned they refused to sleep apart from eachother- it might made her feel childish- like she's twelve again- but she needed Katniss there to hold off the monsters at night. Her sister knew all about them. 

"Hey. Its okay- just a dream. Just a dream" Katniss held her closely. "It was a memory" Prim insisted.

"It's gone now" Katniss laid her head on Prim's. "Was it Cassandra? Kaito? Raphael?" She asked softly. 

"Cassandra. I don't wanna see her family on the train station. I can't shake their hands knowing I'm the reason she died" 

Katniss shook her head. "You are not the reason she died. No, you _avenged_ her death. It was better you than Cassandra's actual killer" 

"Did you have dream like this about... about Rue?" 

"I still have"

The next morning they arrived at the gray mess city that was district 8. Cinna and the prep team helped her with her outfit for this stop and they stepped of the train. 

District 8 had three victors- just like Twelve and Eleven and Ten. The outliars almost never won. 

Prim clutched the necklace with the dark green stone for support. 

"I see you kept our gift" said Alec, his smile not fading under the wrinkles of time. "It's still beautiful" she replied and shook his hand. 

Woof; the oldest of the three, didn't really grasp what was going on- having won 60 years prior. She still shook his hand.

She forced herself to look up- Cecelia Sanchez's smile was warm and motherly, but Prim looked into her eyes and saw the pain behind them. Cecelia was a fantastic actress- cleverly hiding her feelings while she introduced her two other children: 

Leroy, Cassandra's brother, was now in his first year of reaping, and had a sense of what happened pretty well. Natalie- the youngest at 5- was also not really understanding of the situation, but was happy to give Prim a hug. 

When Prim did her speech they stood next to Cassandra's picture like all families of dead tributes.

* * *

**District 4:**

_Cassandra, Ava-Louise and Lux was sound asleep and she found herself hovering to sit next to Kaito while he guarded- sword in hand. _

_"Why did you save me?" He asked._

_"Like I told Cassandra, you're productive, you know how to handle combat the way niether of us knows" _

_"No, it's more than that." _

_"Fine. I couldn't just leave you to die. We don't do that in Twelve. It's just against everything my mom taught me" _

_"It's the hunger games. I'm sure your mom would have done it to save herself another enemy to take out" he crossed his arms._

_"Then you don't know my mom" _

"_The games bring out the worst in everyone- Finnick told me that. I'm sure they will take their toll on you too, Primrose Everdeen" he imitated his escort's nastily voice when he said her full name._

_She laughed. "There's something about having your name called out twice. I guess I get used to it" _

_Suddenly, Lux and Cassandra and Ava-Louise disappeared- all she heard was Kaito's scream and a roar. _

She blinked hard- sun was rising as the train's slow hum woke her up. At least she didn't scream this time. She got better at hiding it. 

Katniss slowly woke up next to her. "What is it? Another one?" 

"Just a memory. Starring Kaito" Prim muttered. Katniss only nodded and squeezed her sister's shoulders. 

District four had Six victors- not what you considered a lot- especially by career standards: Finnick Odair led Annie Cresta to shake their hands, then Lucas, Gemma and Calypso. 

Mags Flanagan leaned casually on her cane. Opened an arm to hug her. Prim obliged. Of all the victors Katniss met during her trips to the Capitol, she always boosted her respect towards Mags Flanagan every time she got back home.

So did Haymitch, apparently. He smiled at the old woman before shaking her hand. 

Kaito didn't have many family, just a mom and two twin sisters who looked down solemnly. The girl Prim saw dying in the bloodbath- Kaito said her name was Myra- had quite a big family- two older siblings, a dad, a grandmother and someone she imagined to be her uncle. 

She said her speech and kept her eyes focused on the beautiful ocean further away, where she could still see.

* * *

**District 2: **

_He laughed at her,pulled the arrow from his shoulder without flinching._

_ "This is the sister of the notorious girl on fire? Your aim ain't shit." He raised his axe and run towards her, pinning her against one of the rocks._

_"You think we at Two' don't remember Cato? Clove? Your sister made them a joke, got lucky with lover boy. Well I wanna see how she'll react to this: End of the road; Little Everdeen"_

_He snapped her neck._

This time, she reached out- Katniss wasn't there. Prim put on one of the robes on the dresser and walked outside.

Katniss and Haymitch sat at the table with two flasks. As soon as she saw Prim enter, Katniss quickly put it away. Unpleasant memories of Katniss passed out in the snow, bottle in hand, washed over her. Katniss promised to stop. 

Prim doesn't blame her for drinking again anymore.

District 2 has many victors, and she's surprised by the fact non of them seem to be mad about her killing Raphael. Almost all of them talk nicely during the dinner, Haymitch shares a bottle of Two whiskey with Brutus and Enobaria, that Katniss says are the mentors for the past few years. 

She'll see every year as of this summer.

* * *

**District 1:**

_Prim didn't sleep, not really. _

_Kaito was guarding a few feet away, she and Ava-Louise laid close to eachother, like spoons. Ava-Louise was humming softly, they have the same blonde hair, now messy and gross. _

_"You have a lovely singing voice" Prim said dryly_

_"Thank you. I always wanted to put that voice to use if I hadn't volunteered" _

_"You can sing in district 1 for money?" _

_"Every art is acceptable in One, you just have to be good enough to reach Capitol level and preform there._ _" Ava-Louise laughed bitterly._

_"I figured. You being from district 1, where diamonds grow on the streets, and everyone is rich and stuff" _

_Ava-Louise laughed even harder. "Even One is divided into rich and poor classes, Everdeen. The gold and gems miners are the lowest class, the artists- the successful ones- are the richest. _ _even richer than victors. My dad is a gem miner in the eastern part of the district. He got money to live by when they sent me away to school"_

_Prim immediately knew what school she meant. _

_"Do you want to win for your father?" Prim asked. _

_"He's all I have left. I wanna go back to him so we be a family again"_

_When Prim turned to face her, Ava-Louise's face was full of blisters from the poison, she did not breath. _

Prim stood in front of Ava-Louise's picture and saw the same father Ava-Louise talked about, Standing alone. His eyes were blue-ish grey, he looked straight forward; as if trying to keep himself together. 

After dinner with the victors of one, Prim and Katniss were offered a tour by the Richson siblings. "We history makers have to stick by eachother" Cashmere laughed. Katniss was reluctant at first, but something in Cashmere's eyes said it was more than a tour.

The siblings led them away to the mining sites, the sun had set a long time ago, but it seemed like the drillings never stopped, after all, gems and gold are almost always on demand. 

"They can't hear us here" Gloss looked back at the main town. 

"Listen. You are not safe" Cashmere cut right to the point. "The president gave Gloss and I a pass because we are already children of loyal victors. But children of victors, siblings of victors are not safe. Snow doesn't like having a familly prove they can outlast the games."

"But you did. All of your family members are victors" Katniss crossed her arms.

"Let me rephrase that" said the older woman. "He doesn't like a family of _twelves _outlasting the games" 

"And who's to say Snow doesn't do whatever he can to keep us under his leash?" Added Gloss. 

Katniss knew exactly what they were talking about. "He won't ask Prim that. I'll make sure he won't" 

"You can try to protect her, but soon enough you'll find she can't escape even that. We just wanted to share what we know with you" Cashmere turned to Prim. "Victors take care of eachother. We'll do whatever we can to help you, both of you, cope. Especially after you saved Ava-Louise without thinking" 

"Prim is really the best of us" said Katniss.

* * *

**Victory ball- Capitol.**

Prim stopped to talk to all the victors she met on the tour. They all chatted up with her with friendliness. 

"It's nice to see a Twelve victor try and socialize" Johanna Mason laughed at her own joke. "Well clearly you younglings never seen an extra wasted Haymitch Abernethy" Marianne Rubson from district 9 raised her bottle, and Haymitch raised his own in return. 

Katniss pulled her sister away. "What are you doing?" 

"Socializing. Johanna is right, you know. It's better for us sponser wise to talk to people in advance. You should give it a try. I'm sure the other victors would love you" 

Katniss huffed. "A thing I learned in my three years: don't form any connection that can be used as leverage." 

"Look, Katniss, even Haymitch has his own victor possé- you should too. I'm sure Johanna and Finnick and Camilla can be great. And they know what you're going through" 

Katniss sighed. "Speaking of which, I need to get ready for a two day round. You have morning interviews tomorrow and then you're free to go with Haymitch home. Chat up with the victors if you'd like, but beware of Capitol folk. I'm serious" 

As Katniss left, Prim went to find Laurie Kai, the youngest female victor- now 18, victor of the 3rd quarter quell. She was nice and intelligent so they stuck together. 

"You're still wearing the necklace" Cecelia walked over to her. Smiling that motherly smile she saw back in district 8. 

"I never take it off" said Prim. 

"It was my token in the arena, I gave it to Cassandra and she used it as hers." 

_Then why didn't I see it? _

Cecelia sighed. "She hid it under her clothes the whole time. I don't know why.." 

Prim bit down her lip. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry it was me and not her" 

Cecelia put her hand on Prim's cheek. "Never apologize for surviving. It was better you then her killer. I will learn to bit my feelings down" she turned to Katniss with a Capitol man sliding his hands down her back. "Besides. I don't think your sister could have go on without you. It's best you came out od the arena alive." 

Prim shut her eyes to fight the tears. Cecelia just pulled her close, like her mother hadn't done for years. 


End file.
